


Perfect match

by Kindred



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Derek Morgan, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt Spencer Reid, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jack Kline, Omega Spencer Reid, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective David Rossi, Protective Sam Winchester, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Witch made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Oh 100% compatible oh how wonderful, the other was in their 50 or 80s I even had a 90% couple once but either mother or child lived such a shame it was looking so hopeful.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

He felt his head throb as he starts to wake up, he doesn’t remember much other than he chased an Unsub into the woods. Opening his eyes he was grateful to find the room was almost dark part from a few candles in the room. He went to move his arms as his shoulders are aching, but found he could move them gingerly tilting his head up he looks to see his wrists were chained to the wall. “Hey, are you okay?” Came another voice. 

Spencer didn’t recognise it but he looked in the direction to see another man chained up to the wall next to him. “Part from a concussion and a dull ache in my shoulders I’m peachy.” Spencer couldn’t make out who the man was he just knew he was long from the looks of his legs. “Where are we?” He asked   
“Not too sure, but if it’s the witch me and my brother have been following then most likely it’s her lair.”   
“Witch?” Spencer asked with a deep frown, the other man sighed and tilted his head back.   
“Okay so this might screw everything you know about the world but witches, vampire, werewolves and the Devil, angels are all real.” The man said, Spencer, didn’t know what to say he just sat there blinking at the man he could hardly see. “What’s your name?”   
“Spencer, Doctor Spencer Reid I work for the BAU.” He tells him.   
“Behavioral Analysis Unit? Oh wow, so you’re FBI.” The man said, “I’m Sam Winchester.”   
“Yeah, I’m FBI.” He mumbles “Hopefully my team will find us soon.” 

“Oh, I hope not too soon my sweet little omega.” Came a voice from somewhere in the room, Spencer looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw a woman stood by a heavy metal door. “I am so glad both of you are awake, it would have made things rather awkward if one of you were still asleep.” She chuckled as she flicks the light in the room. Spencer blinked at the bright light before looking over to see Sam he seem unimpressed by this and just sat there with a frown on his face. “I am so sorry I had to hit you, but your pack left me very little choice.” She tells Reid as she kneels in front of him.

He notices she was a very pretty woman, with long thick black curly hair a little white but it seems to fits the wildness in her eyes. She looked at the wound on the back of omega’s head and ummms “Ah you will live.” She said as she stood back up pulling a couple of hairs from Reid scalp.   
“Ow!” The omega growled, his head was already soared that was the last thing he needed.   
“Let him go you don’t need to get the FBI in this mess,” Sam said to her, she turned her attentions to him now strutting over to him before dropping down into his lap dramatically. The dark-haired man let out a grunt of pain and then a hiss as she grabs handfuls of his hair and forces his head back.   
“FBI or not I need him and like you love I need you a hunter or not.” She tells him as she stands up taking a handful of Sam’s hair.  
“Ahh fuck!” Sam snarls as she walks over to the corner of the room and sprinkled the hairs into a small metal bowl and then picked it up with two hands and swirled it around.   
“Now let’s see how compatible you both are.” 

Spencer suddenly felt uncomfortable; if this is the Unsub and she killed those couples then she changed her game plan. She was no longer looking at bonded alpha and omega couples any more it something else she wants.   
“L-Look you don’t want us, we barely know each other and not a couple and I’m not even pregnant. We are not...” The witch smiled at him as she poured a white liquid into the bowl.   
“You soon will be.” She tells them, Spencer paled and stared wide-eyed at the dark-haired witch before looking at Sam; he was sharing the same look of fear and horror as him. “Oh 100% compatible oh how wonderful, the other was in their 50 or 80s I even had a 90% couple once but either mother or child lived such a shame it was looking so hopeful.” She sighed.   
“You can’t keep here for nine months!” Spencer yelled, in reality, if this place is hidden away well she could keep him hidden away, he has seen cases like that before...oh god...  
“Oh don’t stress yourself sweetie I need you to be healthy and strong. A perfect match couple will gift me the child...”  
“Like fuck you’re going to get me to hurt him!” Sam snarled “I’m not that kind of Alpha.” The witch looks around and him and grabs his cheeks and squishes him   
“Don’t worry your handsome face; I have a special potion it will help you both get into the mood.” 

She holds the small bottle and wiggles it in his hand and grins “Shall we get started, your friends are getting a little too close for comfort, and your brother and his mate is also to close so the soon we can do this the sooner I can have my perfect baby and you two and go back to your lives.” She tells them.  
“No no stop!” Spencer yells as Witch over to him first and knelt in front of him.  
“Now are you going to be a good omega for me?” She purred, Spencer turned his head to the side when she tried to pour the potion down his throat. “Fine, I will be the bad witch.” She hissed grabbed Reid’s cheeks and held his face in place and forced him to open his mouth and then pours it slowly down his throat. “If you don’t swallow I will find your friends and I will slit their throat from ear to ear and their loves ones.” She tells him.

Spencer sobbed as he forced himself to swallow the ambary liquid; the witch kisses his forehead “Good boy.” Standing up she walks over to Sam and again drops onto his lap making him grunt again and then grabbed his hair again.   
“What no threat?” Sam snarled  
“Well how about me hurting the sweet omega over there, I have some hungry wolves looking for a ripe good bitch...sooo?” She asked, “I would make you watch.”   
“Fucking bitch.” Sam snarled as he started to drink the potion.  
“See that wasn’t so hard.” She stood up and sighs as she looked at them “I will give it 5 minutes to take effect, it’s a stronger dose than normal.” She waved her hands and the locks from the cuffs fell off.   
“See you in a couple of hours my darlings.” She then closes the doors and locks them in.


	2. Chapter 2

They both sat in silence not looking at each other taking in the fact that in about 5 minutes they will be ripping their clothes. Spencer was quiet and put his head into his hands “W-What are we going to do? She doesn’t think she’s a witch?” He asked as he looked up at Sam, who was stood up trying the doors to see if there was a weak spot.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble but yeah that crazy bitch is a witch.” He rattled the door and sighed when he figured the only it can be open is from the outside.

Spencer frowned and warped his arms around himself as he watched the alpha moved around the room. “You can’t be serious?” He whispered, Sam, sighed and looked over his shoulder the smell of the omega was getting stronger and it was starting to cloud his head, he was sure it was the same for Spencer. He picked up some pink chalk and frowned as he rubbed his eyes as he moved towards the door and started to draw something on the floor. “What are you doing?”   
“Okay, so you think she is delusional right?” He asked   
“Yes.”   
“So she will believe that these runes will drain her magic powers and render her weak,” Sam tells him he knows Spencer doesn’t believe him and that is fine but this might be the only way they could escape afterwards. Standing up slowly and moving towards Sam he continued to watch as the alpha to draw runes on the floor.  
“Oh, I see your playing into her delusion,” Spencer whispered, he winces and gasps as he felt cramp and slick running down his thigh. “Oh god.” He whimpered as he put his hands to his mouth. 

Sam looked over his shoulder to see teary-eyed omega looking before standing up and warped his arms around Spencer into a hug. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he kissed the top of his head. “We will get out of his I promise.”   
“It hurts; it’s never hurt like this before.” He cried as he gripped his shirt tightly.   
“Shhh come on let’s move to the corner and sit you down.” Sam is doing his best to keep his head clear but he knew his control was going to slip and very soon. 

A couple of hours later...  
Dean has been looking for hours for Sam only to find no trace, he has lost the witch somewhere between the motel and the woods. He had called Castiel and hops the angel would be able to him as long as Jack’s heat has finished. It was the only reason why Dean agreed to take on the witch case is to get out of the bunk while Castiel helps Jack deal with his first heat.

He stood there rubbed his eyes when he felt his phone ring and he looked down at the name popping up and raised an eye brow. “Hey look this isn’t a good time...”   
“Look across the road.” Dean frowned and looked up to see the man he was talking to on the phone.   
“Son of a bitch.” The hunter whispered.  
“We need to talk about this Witch.” Rossi said before hanging up the phone. Dean put his away and dashed across the road to the dinner. The hunter sighed and smiled as Rossi gave him a quick hug before stepping back. “I saw your car and I thought we could help each other out.”   
“Your chasing this witch?” Dean asked him  
“Yeah she changed her MO, she took an unmated omega.” He tells the hunter; Dean groaned and ran his fingers down his face.   
“She took Sammy, so she now has unmated omega and unmated alpha. Fuck!” Dean hissed as he looked back at Rossi “Okay I’m in just let me make a phone call to see I can get some more help.”

“A Winchester? You are friends with the Winchester how come we are only hearing about this now?” Derek asked as Rossi frowns at the other alpha,   
“I knew their father; I haven’t seen the boys much not since Sam went to University. But I have spoken to them on and off when they need help.   
“But you’re saying his brother has been taken and he is an alpha,” Hotch asked with a worry, Spencer wasn’t just a teammate he was part of his pack but he has always worried about him as he Reid was unmated omega and has been targeted by more than one Unsub.   
“Yes, don’t worry Sam is a good guy he will look after the pup.” Rossi said just as Dean walks into the police station and up to the group of FBI agents that stood there waiting for him, he felt outnumbered.” 

Dean smiled weakly as he met Rossi with a handshake as the older profiler induced him to his pack, “Sorry we have to meet like this but, I thought it was best we work together on this one and we will look at the fact that you have been pretending to be an FBI agent since you got into town.” Hotch said as he shook his hand.   
“Dude the badge is all too real, just ask Rossi here,” Dean smirked, all eyes turned to David who chuckled and shook his head.   
“Dean and Sam have been given FBI badges as long as they survive the training and check-in.” He tells them, Hotch frowned wondering why he didn’t know about this.

“Dean.” Came to the voice behind him and he turned to see Castiel and Jack have walked into the station and he let out a sigh and a let out a small smile to see them as he warped his around the angel bring him in for a tight hug and sighed. “Thank you for coming.” He pulls back and looks at Jack who was looking a little pale still. “You okay to be here?”   
“I had to Sam is in trouble,” Jack tells him,   
“He wouldn’t take no for answer. “ Turning back around he looked at the group.   
“This is Castiel my mate and our kid Jack.” Rossi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man in the trench coat who stood close to Dean and the young man that seems to be staring at them   
“I know I haven’t been in contact in a while but...”   
“Rossi plays catch up later we need to find Reid and Dean’s brother before they become this witch, next victims.” Hotch said as he steps forwards “She took one of my team, my pack he is omega and we...we haven’t told him about the supernatural world, he knows nothing about it.” 

Dean blinked in shock and opens and closed his mouth and turned to look at Castiel who shrugged “Wait what...” Dean asked, “Rossi you told your team deals with the demons, witches and other things that go bump in the night?” He got a nod from the older alpha “So you mean to me you have one member of your team that has no idea at all? Why? How did he not find out?” Dean asked in shock before shaking his head.   
“We were sure how to bring it up to him.” A blonde woman tells him “Spencer is a genius but if he finds out that there are worst monsters out there than humans it could break him.” She sighs “We have been working slowly to show him...”   
“Slowly, he has been kidnapped by a witch who has killed 5 couples. She will not be trying to hide her powers from him to protect his reality.” Castiel suddenly said as he took a step forward. Jack has moved towards the board that had a map of the small town and the red pins to where the victims were found.   
“Look is your brother good? Does he know what he is doing?” Morgan asked   
“This isn’t his first witch.”   
“I found her,” Jack said, they all turned and looked at the young man at the bored Hotch and Emily moved to him and watched him point to the middle of the circle made by the pins. 

Hotch frowned and rubbed his eyes before looking back at the omega that stood there looking at him tilting his head. “How do you know?”   
“The pins make a pentagram so it makes sense that she will be in the right in the middle of it and there are only two houses in this area, but only this one backs on to this vast area of land.” Dean chuckled and looked at Cas who smiled slightly as Jack looks at them.  
“Umm, how did we not see a pentagram?” Emily asked   
“Because for a while we thought this witch wasn’t a witch,” Hotch mumbled, he looked back at Jack who seemed happy with himself. “How sure are you?”   
“I’m not 100% but if we get close enough to the area I will be able to tell you.”   
“Oh god, we got another Reid.” Morgan muttered as he picked up his jacket “So what are we waiting for let’s go!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam growled as he releases his teeth from the back of Spencer’s throat, they both laid there shuddering as the omega whimpered into the alpha’s shoulder. Sam warped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder being careful of the bite “You bite me.” Spencer whispered, for a moment they laid there together as their minds started to become clear   
“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered as he pressed his forehead to Spencer’s.   
“Don’t be.” The omega sighed, Sam slipped out of Spencer and moved them around go that they kept holding each other.

They both felt the bond thrumming through them it felt nice and Spencer buried his face into Sam’s shoulder and sighed. “This feels odd.” He mumbled into the kiss, the hunter nodded and looked down at him smiled softly. “It doesn’t feel wrong.”   
“No it doesn’t, it feels... right.” Before he could respond he gasped and whimpered.  
“Awo.” He hissed, Sam pushed himself up and looked down at the omega in worry as he saw the paid looked on his face.   
“Spencer, are you hurt?” He asked, “Did I hurt you?” He asked, he looked him up and down to see finger-shaped bruises on his hips and tights that looked painful. He brushed some of the omega’s hair out of his face when he saw a discomforted look on the younger man’s face.  
“No no you didn’t hurt me, I think I did more damage to you.” He smiled weakly as he looked at the deep scratches on the hunter’s shoulder and chest. Sam smiled as he slides his hands over Spencer’s stomach and frowned when he felt something strange under his skin. “Ahhh!” Spencer cried out as his face twisted in pain, pulling his hand from the omega’s stomach when it started to expanding rapidly.   
“What the fuck!” Sam yelled as he sat upright and stared in shock and horror.

“Oh finely!” Came the voice behind Sam, the hunter turned to see the dark-haired witch stood there in the doorway grinning from ear to ear as she ate her apple. “I was being to wonder if the kid had a natural immunity to my herbs.” She threw the apple behind her,   
“What did you do to him?” Sam snarled as the omega writhed on the floor.   
“Oh, nothing much just a small conception and rapid growth potion mixed in with heat-inducing potion.” She smiled at him and claps her hands as she walks into the room and Sam watched her as she steps into the ring of runes and suddenly stopped. “W-What did you do?” She asked as she looked towards the hunter just as Spencer screamed in pain and rolled onto his side his belly swollen, Sam knelt by the omega’s side rubbing his back as Reid sobbed before moving onto his back and pushed himself and looked down at his large swollen belly.   
“Oh god.” He cried out   
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?” She shrieked as she dropped to her knees and looked at her hands. Sam looked away from her and back to his omega that was looking down in shock at his belly.   
“Am I-am I...”   
“Yes pregnant.”   
“My perfect baby.” The witch growled as she tried to push himself up but fell back onto the ground with a thud. 

The hunter turned back his omega “Think you can stand.” He asked softly, Spencer frowned as he sat up wincing as Sam gathered their clothes “We need to get you out of here soon before your waters brake.”   
“I…I think so.” Reid whimpered, as he let Sam pulling him up onto his feet. He winced and let out a weep on Sam’s shoulder as he tried to get his breathing back into control.   
“Okay I think we can put your trouser back on but not your shirt, you can wear mine.” Spencer just nodded as he held onto the alpha’s shoulders and they helped him into his trousers. 

The witch watched as the alpha dressed the omega; the runes were keeping her weak stopping her from moving. “You know I will come for my baby!” She snarled “Nothing will stop me from getting what is mine!” Sam helped him put the shirt on and then button it up as Spencer started to tremble.  
“Sam I’m starting to feel... I think they are there contractions.” He tells him, Sam cupped his face and kissed the omega’s head.   
“Okay let’s get out of here.” He scooped him up into his arms and then carried him out the room as the witch who was continued babbling about how she was going cut Sam’s cock off and stuff it down his throat and then just keep Spencer as a breeding bitch for her wolves. 

They made up the stairs just as leaving the witch alone, they stood in the witch’s kitchen it was bright and clean, unlike her basement dungeon. No one would think she was the killer by the look of her house, it was warm and friendly and very inviting home and if Sam or Spencer had the time to look at the photos on the wall. It would show that this crazy witch was a primary school teacher. Spencer gasp as both hunter and profiler freeze in horror once again as they felt a gush of water leave the omega.   
“I think your waters have just broken,” Sam said as he moved him towards the sofa and placed him down gently on it.  
“No...” Spencer panted He placed as he gripped the sofa cushion and cried out. “No no no I can’t! I’m not ready...” Sam sat between his legs removing the soaking wet trousers and ran his fingers through his hair.   
“I know this is too much and I know you’re sore and hurting and you just want wake up from this nightmare, but you need to do this Spencer. You are a strong omega and this child our child will be just as strong as you.” Reid looked at him as the hunter took his hand and kissed it. “You can do this.”


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Hotch and the other arrived and busted through the door, Spencer was curled up on the sofa holding his and Sam’s baby and the witch lay dead on the floor. The BAU team frowned when they saw Dean, Castiel and Jack stood in the living, Hotch and Morgan growled at Dean for find away there before them and not told them. 

JJ and Emily moved to Spencer they were worried at how pale he was but he was sat there smiling at them softly as he held the bundle in his arms. “Spencer...” JJ wasn’t sure what to say as she knelt beside him.   
“H-He’s mine.” Spencer whispered “Mine and Sam’s.” He smiled weakly as he let the girls look down at the baby that was quite happy just to be in his mother’s arms.   
“Oh god, Spencer I’m so sorry.” JJ whispered, “We should have prepared you for this...”   
“I don’t think it would have helped, this would have still been the same outcome.” Sam tells her; she looked up at the dark-haired hunter with tearful eyes “She drugged us.”   
“I’m sure if your dew our blood you will find the same drug that was in the blood of the others,” Reid whispered as he rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

Rossi came into view and Sam smiled to see the older man as he looked down at the pair “You both look like hell.” He tells them, the hunter kissed the top of Spencer's head and sighed as he rubbed his eyes.   
“Something along those lines, I manage to subdue her but she broke out just as Spencer gave birth... but.” He said, he didn’t sound too broken up about it but neither did Spencer. She came screaming into the room and stabbed Sam in the shoulder before he could react, the two fought the knife throw away and skidded under the sofa. Spencer had turned and saw his gun on a table by the sofa, with one shaky hand he picked it up and fired a shot at the witch. She gasped her eyes widen before she dropped to the floor face first.   
“Sam lucky I didn’t’ shoot him.” He smiles weakly as he looked up at the hunter. 

Dean shifted and looked at the blood on his brother’s back that was running down his arm while the FBI omega curled up against Sam’s side looked pale and tired, he could hardly blame him rapid baby growth must have been taxing on his body and then to give birth in a stressful enlivenment is not a great place for omega …or anyone!…Dean thinks to himself. “Cas ...”   
“I’m on Dean.” The angel tells him as he walks over to the pair and touched Spencer’s shoulder seeing the younger man flinch. “Relax I promise you won’t feel a thing.” He tells him, with a sofa ‘Oh’ from the omega he blinked up at the trench coat wearing angel and blinked at him with wide eyes.   
“Oh wow thank you.” Spencer says to Castiel “C-Can you... does he need healing?” Spencer asked as he looked down at the baby. Castiel knelt next to JJ and let the baby take his finger in a tight grip.   
“No, he is perfectly healthy.” He smiled softly, Jack moved to stand by Sam and helped heal his wounds.   
“Thanks, Jack.” The young man smiled at the alpha and then moved to get a looked at the baby in Spencer’s arms. “Come on met you cousin.”   
“He is so tinny.” The baby blinked sleepily up at them before letting go of Cas’ fingers before nuzzling closer to Spencer’s chest and fell asleep.  
“Most babies are.” Sam smiled at him as he sees the frown on Jack’s face.   
“I wasn’t.” He whispered, Sam placed a hand on the young man’s back and smiled.  
“That is because you’re special,” Dean said, other hunters are funny about half angels and he was just trying to protect Jack from that bitterness and anger, he moved in closer to get a good look at his nephew.

After they left the witch’s house Hotch still wanted Reid and the baby checked out at the hospital just so they could put it in the paperwork. Spencer put up a fuss about going to the hospital he hated it but Hotch and the other instead he goes. So here sits holding Noah in his arms as he suckled from a bottle “Sorry little guy got no milk at the moment.” He smiled weakly there was a knock at the door that made Spencer look and he smiled when he saw Sam stood there.   
“Hey.”   
“Hey, I umm thought you had left,” Spencer said sheepishly as he looked down at Noah, Sam ran his fingers through his hair and smiled weakly as he walks over to him and sits on the bed.   
“No, I just went to get some clothes and to be grilled by Morgan and some woman called Penelope who labels herself as the queen of darkness and computers.” Spencer chuckled and smiled at him, it was enough to make Sam’s alpha side to puff out his chest.   
“Yeah what did they say?” He asked as he watched the alpha stroke on the side of Noah’s face.   
“That if I ever break you in any form there is nothing on this planet or heaven or hell that will stop them from coming after me. I can see why Rossi say you are all pack.” Spencer nodded and smiled again just imagine Derek and Garcia threatening Sam.   
“What are we going to do now?” He asked him   
“Well I know what I would like to do but, what do you want?” The hunter asked, Reid lowered his head and took the empty bottle from Noah’s mouth and then moved him to his shoulders to burp him, lucky for him there was already a towel on his shoulder waiting. 

For a moment as he gently tapped the baby’s back he thought about what he would like before he spoke. “Well, we are bonded with each other now and have a pup so it would be nice to get to know each other. I would like you in our lives is what I’m saying.” Sam smiled and leaned in and cupped his face swiping his thumb over the omega’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him.   
“I would like that too.” He whispered as they kept their forehead pressed together for a little while as they just enjoyed the closeness. Pulling back Sam sighed “I’m just worried about our jobs, both our worlds are dangerous, can we keep him safe?” He asked   
“JJ can do it.” He smiled weakly “And he will have plenty of Aunties and Uncles to help out as I speak the Queen of Darkness has already ordered all the baby things I need to fill my apartment up 10 times over.” He tells him, he knew this because Garcia called him the moment she was told about Spencer’s rescue and the pup. She told him that she will have everything set up ready for his return home. Sam chuckled as Noah hiccupped and burped on Spencer shoulder lucky for him no baby sick to deal with.


End file.
